Don't give up hope for a better day
by TheWizardingWorldsLastHope
Summary: Dark has fallen for dai! He tries to get closer to Dai but in the end, will they be together forever? or is all hope lost? little Ooc. Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ok, I do not own DNANGEL! Jeez...Sorry, I'm a bit hyper right now...**

(( Darks thoughts))

(Daisukes thoughts)

'other people thinking'

"Talking"

_Dark or Daisuke thinking to themselves_

And I think that's all...

_Chapter 1. Realization!_

**Darks POV**

Daisuke: (Goodnight Dark...) Dai said/thought sleepily they had just finished another successful theft as he drifted off to sleep.

Me: ((Goodnight Dai...)) I replied as i felt him drift into a peaceful slumber. _Daisuke is so cute when he's asleep! I just wanna---Argh! What am I thinking! Why am i always doing that! for the past month and a half, I can't stop thinking about Daisuke! What if---no, that can't be true, but there's no other thing that it could be! Is it true that I have fallen in love with Daisuke! I-I need to think about this..._

I decided to go downstairs to the kitchen, because, for some reason, I think best in there. I took control of Daisukes body easily, since he was sleeping, and transformed into my form. I tip-toed across the room, not that I needed to because I'm already quiet enough to not wake anyone up, but it's something that I've always wanted to do. When I opened the door, it let out a long creaking noise. I stood still and listened for a moment, nothing. It hadn't awoken anyone. I let out a sigh of relief and walked quietly downstairs to the kitchen...

**Emikos POV**

I was about to fall asleep when I heard a loud, creaking noise coming from the hallway. 'Now, I wonder what that could be? Looks like I'll have to investigate!' I slipped out of bed careful not to wake Kosuke, and carefully walked down the stairs because I heard someone talking down there. 'The vioce is coming from the kitchen!' I peaked inside to see who or what it was, and she found it was none other than Dark! 'But, what is he doing down here so late...? Well, I'll just listen to what Dark is saying till I find out!'

Dark: "Oh man, what am i gonna do! What happens when Daisuke finds out! Oh god, I don't wanna even think about that! And when we have to transform back from me to him, he'll be expecting me to think about Riku! I've completely ruined everything! And Emiko would probably kill me if she ever found out that I...I...I"

I couldn't take much more of this suspense...it's killing me!

Dark: "That I am in love with Daisuke!"

Me: "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" I came out from where I was hiding and just stared at Dark with disbelief. Dark in love with Daisuke! 'Well, they do look cute together...Ok, I've made up my mind! I will help Dark Win over Daisukes love!'

Dark: "Oh god, I'm dead...ummmm, heh heh heh...so...how are you doing?"

Me: "Dark, don't change the subject. How long have you, ya know, loved Daisuke?"

Dark:" Well, I'd say for about a month and a half. But I only now realized it tonight."

Me: "So, do you have a plan?"

Dark: "A plan? A plan for what?"

Me: "A plan to win over Daisukes affection of course!" Dark looked really surprised when I said it.

Dark: "No. Daisuke would never like me in _that_ way! he only sees me as a best friend, maybe even less! Besides, he loves Riku! I can't compete with her, she's _already_ won over Daisukes affections. And she's a girl, and I'm a guy, and last time I checked, Daisuke wasn't gay! And also, he thinks I'm a pervert! He would never go for me!"

Me: "Where there's a will, there's a way...Ah! I've got it! Here's step one, we throw a Christmas party it's december and put up mistletoe sp? and get you and Dai to stand under it! Then you kiss, then you sweep Daisuke off his feat, then you ask him to marry you!"

Dark: "Marrige!"

Me: "You mean, you don't wanna marry Daisuke?"

Dark: "No! Don't get me wrong! I-I would love to marry DaisukeI giggled and Dark blushed a littleit's just, we're both guys, and he's only 15!"

Me: "Ok, fine, but someday, you will marry Daisuke, I'll make sure of it! So, that's my plan!"

Dark: "One problem, me and Dai can't kiss, only one of us can be out at a time!"

Me: "Ah, but I have the solution to that problem! Wait here!"

I ran out of the room and went to the basement where all of the things that dark has stolen are. 'Lets see...The pendent of Separation yes, I know, very lame... ah, here it is!' I ran back upstairs and showed dark the pendant.

Me: "As long as you are wearing this pendant, you and Daisuke will remain separated."

Dark: "Awesome! So plan Capture Daisukes Heart is in action! Hey, do you think we should send the police a warning letter?" Dark said as he put on the pendant. He began to glow a beautiful shade of blue, and after about a minute, there was Dark, standing where he was before, and Daisuke curled up in his arms.

Emiko: "Maybe we should, send a warning letter, I mean."

Dark: "mumbled Doesn't this kid ever wake up? And, I was kinda kidding about the warning letter, but, you can, if you want to! Looks like I have to carry this kid up to bed now. Hey, where am I gonna sleep anyway?" Dark picked up Daisuke bridal style.

Me: "Well, you could always sleep in Daisukes bed with him, you are going to get married, after all!" Darks cheeks turned a deep shade of red. "just don't...**_do_**...anything."Darks face turned a deeper shade of red.

**Darks POV**

_Man this lady has a sick mind! Not that I mind sleeping with Daisuke._ I gave Emiko a slight nod, and walked back upstairs. I put Daisuke on the bed and considering that it was quite hot outside, I stripped down to my boxers and layed down next to Daisuke. Daisuke, in his sleep, put his hand on my chest and put my legs in-between his and put his face centimeters away from mine, and his lips were only millimeters from mine, and, since I didn't want to risk waking him up, I let him stay like that. _Like I would mind anyway. This is a very comforable position!_ Were my last thoughts before I drifted off to slepland, where I had wonderful dreams of Daisuke...

**Emikos POV**

I peaked in Daisukes room, just to make sure nothing bad was going on, and when I saw my position, I immediatly felt my face grow hot. 'Daisuke is sure in for a surprise when he wakes up tomarrow...' And with that final thought, I went to my own room and went to sleep...

**Ok, this is the first chapter! yay! I'm finally done with the first chapter! You can expect the next one to posted very soon! Ok, well, don't kill me because I know this chapter sucked! I'm sorry! well, r+r! bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ok, for the last time, I do not own DNAngel! I own volumes 1-8 of the manga and The first and second dvds, but I do not own DNAngel! **

(( Darks thoughts))

(Daisukes thoughts)

'other people thinking'

"Talking"

_Dark or Daisuke thinking to themselves_

/krads thoughts/

satoshis thoughts (akthough, I don't think they'll make a big appearence in this chapter)

**And I think that's all...**

_Chapter 2: Lets go to School!_

**Regular POV.**

"DAISUKE! GET UP SWEETY! TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Emiko yelled. If Daisuke didn't wake up soon, he'd be late for school! "IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP SOON, YOU'LL BE LATE!"

Daisuke groaned. _I don't wanna go to school today. I'm too tired...Oh well, no way mom's gonna let me stay home so I might as well not be late..._ Daisuke thought. Daisuke's eyes slowly opened. (Now, since it was still pretty early in the morning, and the curtains to the window were drawn and the lights were not on, it was pretty dark in Daisukes room.) Daisuke saw immediatly that there was someone sleeping beside him in his bed, but, since it was so dark (no pun intended here) he couldn't make out who it was. So Daisuke did the first thing that came to mind. Panic, scream and take the nearest pillow he had and start hitting the person with it.

"AHHHHHHHH! WHO ARE YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM! ARE YOU SOME KINDA PERVERT!" Daisuke was yelling while he continued to try and kill the person with a pillow.

"Daisuke! It's only me! Dark! AH! Stop it, will ya! You're messing up my hair!" Dark yelled while he tried to calm Daisuke down, and protect himself from the evil pillow of doom.

"What's going on in here!" Emiko yelled to get Daisukes and Darks attention. She flipped on the light switch. Daisuke and Dark blinked for a while, trying to adjust their eyes to the sudden light.

"D-D-D-Dark! How...what...what's going on here? How is dark here!" Daisuke demanded. "A-And what were you doing in my bed!"

"Uhhhh, long story short. You see the pendent Dark is wearing? It can separate you and Dark." Emiko explained.

"Wow, really? Why didn't you give us these before?" Daisuke asked.

"Well, before, when Dark used these with earlier hosts, either Dark or the host took advantage of it. So I don't like to let Dark or Darks host have it, unless absolutely nessessary, or for other special reasons..." Emiko stated.

"Okay, then why does Dark have the pendant. What's the special reason?" Daisuke asked suspisously, narrowing his eyes a bit at Emiko and Dark.

"Uhh...Oh! Daisuke! You better hurry, or you'll be late for school!" Emiko said quickly. Daisuke looked at the clock and realized his mom was right!

"Ah! I'm gonna be so late! Okay, you two are off the hook, for now, but I expect a full explanation when I get back from school!" Daisuke said running around trying to get ready in a hurry.

"Hey Daisuke! Why don't ya let me fly ya to school! It'll be faster that way!" Dark suggested. Daisuke didn't really want to fly to school, in case he got caught, but if he was late one more time he would get a detention.

"Okay, fine! But only this one time! I don't want anyone to see me being carried around by Dark!" Daisuke said.

"Hey, why don't you let dark go to school with you? I can make him a disguise! Oh, it'll be so fun!" Emiko said dreamily.

"Do I have to?" Daisuke whined.

"Oh come on. Don't act like you don't want me to go with you..." Dark said teasingly. Daisuke blushed.

"Knock it off Dark!" Daisuke said defensivly.

"Well, it's not like Dark will have anything better to do. Besides, it might be fun!" Emiko stated.

"Oh! Fine then! Just don't blame me if someone reconises Dark." Daisuke said stubbornly.

Daisuke was finished getting ready and was waiting by the front door for Dark.

"Okay Daisuke! Lets fly!" Dark said. Daisuke looked up at him and sighed. He didn't have a very good disguise. He only had a hat and sunglasses. And he was wearing all black! He was gonna get noticed by everyone! Daisuke looked at the time. If they wanted to make it to school on time, which they did, they would have to leave right away!

"Oh, fine!" Daisuke huffed. Dark picked Daisuke up and put him on his back. Dark ran out side, and took off at full speed, which was really fast, so Daisuke got kinda scared, and clung as lightly as he could to Darks back. They made it to the school, with five minutes to spare! They landed on the roof, and since Daisukes eyes were closed, he didn't really notice they had stopped.

"Hey Daisuke. I'm not complaining or anything, but, we're here, and you can get offa me." Dark stated calmly. Daisuke carefully opened one eye, and then the other.

"But if you wanna stay on, I don't mind." Dark added seductivly. Daisuke blushed again. He quickly got off Dark and they made their way to Daisukes classroom. When they got inside there was a series of gasps and the name "Dark" was said by every student in the classroom. Daisuke turned around to glare at Dark.

"Ya know Daisuke, you shouldn't glare at people. It only serves to make you look sexy." Dark said with a seductive look on his face. Daisuke blushed, but continued to glare at him. "I knew that that disguse wasn't good enough!" Daisuke whispered. Dark just gave him his best innocent look, which, it was pretty good considering he was an art theif.

"Umm...Haha! This isn't Dark! He just looks alot like Dark! No, this is...umm...this is my friend Hiro! Yes, Hiro! Not Dark!" Daisuke said loudly to all his classmates.

"Oh really?" Risa said suspisously. She raised an eyebrow at Daisuke and gace him a skeptical look."There's no way that's not Dark! He's identical! The hair, the body, he even dresses like Dark!" She continued. She walked up to Dark and swiped off his sunglasses. "And he has the same eye color as Dark!"

"Give me those!" Dark said annoyed. He put his sunglasses back on.

"He even has the same voice as Dark! That is Dark!" Risa proclaimed. The whole class agreed with her.

"Well, looks like the cats out of the bag Daisuke. There's no use in keeping this disguise." Dark said casually taking off his hat and sunglasses. All the girls in the classroom (minus Riku) swooned and were about to tackle Dark when the bell rang and the teacher came in. Everyone took their seats.

"I see we have a visitor! Why don't you come up to the front of the class and introduce yourself and tell us about yourself?" The teacher said when she noticed Dark. Dark shrugged and got up and walked to the front of the classroom.

"Hi! I'm Dark Mousy! Um, well, my favorite color is black, my favorite thing to do is provoke Daisuke, and I also like to fly, I guess stealing is pretty fun, especially when Hiwatari is there! It's no fun with Krad though. He's always trying to kill me or Daisuke. Uh, and I think that's it! Any questions?" Dark said. Risa raised her hand.

"Um, what's your connection to Daisuke?" Risa asked.

"Well, it's really quite complicated. I guess you could say the Niwas are family friends, and me and Daisuke are best friends. It's almost as if we're one and the same!"

Dark stated. Takeshi raised his hand.

"What's you connection with Hiwatari?" Takeshi asked, notebook in hand. He was writing everything Dark had said in his notebook.

"Oh, well, Hiwatari is the person whoes trying to capture me. See, he's a Hikari, and it's the Hikaris paintings that I steal. And he hosts Krad. my, opposite you could say, and he's trying to kill me, and Daisuke. Which makes me mad, cause he's gotten pretty close to killing Daisuke. But, me or Hiwatari always come to his rescue!I don't know why. He can fend for himself. I could throw Daisuke out that window, and he would be completely uninjured! Do you want me to demonstrate?" Dark asked.

"Don't you dare!" Daisuke warned Dark. Dark just laughed it off.

"No, seriously, Daisuke is the only person in the world who has a chance of captureing me, and a pretty good chance at that! Though, he doesn't look it. Actually, if you ask me, he's looks kinda like a girl..." Dark said. Daisuke got mad. he stood up and walked over to Dark.

"Well, at least I'm not thousands of years old!" Daisuke countered.

"Yeah, well, I don't look it!" Dark said back.

"Yeah, well, you snore!" Daisuke shouted back.

"You sometimes Dream about Hiwatari!" Dark said.

"I do not! And if Riku knew what you dream about her..." Daisuke said.

"At least she's a girl!" Dark countered.

"Yeah, well, you sometimes dream nasty dreams about..." Daisuke shouted, but then he looked down blushing and he continued softly"...me..." Dark was taken aback.

"You...you saw those..?" Dark asked quietly.

"...Yeah..." Daisuke replied just as quiet.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about those, it's just...it's not really...I mean..." Dark didn't know what to say. He was at a complete loss for words. Daisuke walked closer to him, and pulled him into a warm, friendly embrace, which Dark returned.

"It's ok Dark. I know you can't control your dreams. It's nothing but nonsence.." Daisuke said softly, reasuringly. Daisuke was breathing against Darks ear, and Dark slightly shivered. He wanted to just kiss Daisuke right now, but he knew he couldn't. Not yet. There first kiss together had to be meaningful. Meaning _both_ of them would have to want to kiss.

"Ahem!" Someone cleared there throat bringing Daisuke and Dark out of there trance. They quickly let go of eachother and returned to there seats. Daisuke could tell, it was going to be a long day...

**Ok, I'm so sorry that this chapter was so late! I just haven't been in the writing mood! So I make you wait forever for this chapter and then i come up with crap like this! I'm sorry! you must hate me now! Don't worry! The next chapter will be longer and better!**

**Oh! And a special thanks to my reviewers! I got ten wholt reviews! I feel so loved! The reviewers were: Inumaru12, hittocerebattosai, I'mAGirlxD, **

**Elliott's girl, venom syringe, darkest moon, The Kawii Rijekuto, PhantomNight, Jade Cade, Shimmering Solitude! Thank you so much for reviewing! You have made me so happy! And thank you for the consructive critism! It helped! I hope I did not let you down! Anyway, until the next chapter, I bid you farewell!**


	3. I'm so bored

**Disclaimer: Ok, i don't ownD.N.Angel...you don't have to make me feel sad by making me say it before every chapter I post...TT**

(( Darks thoughts))

(Daisukes thoughts)

'other people thinking'

"Talking"

_Dark or Daisuke thinking to themselves_

/krads thoughts/

-satoshis thoughts-

_Chapter 3: _

**Satoshi's POV.**

I was shocked to say the least. First, I see Daisuke and Dark, in separate bodies, then Dark pratically tells a bunch of middle school students about everything that the Hikaris and the Niwas have been keeping secret for...a very long time, to say the least! And how exactly are Daisuke and Dark in tow separate bodies anyway?

/That was amusing, Don't ya think, Satoshi-sama/ Krad said after the big scene Daisuke and Dark had made in front of the classroom.

-Are you kidding! They're insane!- I yelled at him. Krad stated laughing...wait...Krad...laughing...? Ok, something was seriously wrong with Krad. But I decided to deal with that later. Right now, the bell was about to ring, and then I would get Daisuke to tell me what the heck was going on aroung here!

_"brrrrrriiiinnnggg!"_

The bell rang and everyone ran out to the hallways, including Daisuke and Dark, but I easily caught up with them.

"Oh, hello Satoshi. What's---" Daisuke started, but I interupted him, in no mood to small talk.

"Daisuke! What is going on here? How are you and Dark separated?" I asked them.

"Well, Commander, ya see this pendant thingie I have on? Well, it can separate me and Daisuke here! Cool, huh? I even have one for you!" Dark said running down the hall to Daisukes locker, he opened it and rummaged through it for a second, pulled out something gold-colored, and ran back here and shoved the shiny thing, which turned out to be another pendant, that looked slightly different from Darks, into my hands.

"What's this?" I asked. -And why are you giving it to me?- I added as an after-thought.

"It's called, The pendant of Restriction. It can separate you and Krad!" Dark said overly cheerful.

"What are you? Stupid? As soon as Krad comes out, he'll try and kill you and Daisuke."

"No, because, if you, or Krad, do something we don't like, it...freezes you, only for a few seconds." Darks said.

-Well, what do you think Krad?-

/I think you should hurry up and put it on Satoshi-sama./

-Here goes nothing...-

I put on the pendant and I started to glow, and I had a very funny feeling in my stomach, and the next thing I knew, Krad was standing right next to me. We looked at eachother for a minute.

"Wow...it actually worked..." Krad said in disbelief.

"Yeah! It's so cool! Well, we gotta get to class right now! We're gonna be late!" Daisuke said panicked. We all ran to our next class, which was P.E.

**Daisukes POV.**

"Who are you two?" The P.E. teacher asked while pointing to Dark and Krad.

"Well, I'm Dark, you may have heard of me, and this is Krad. We're Daisuke Niwa's and Satoshi Hiwataris...um...reletives..." Dark said. I sighed.

"Yes, well, the first thing that we're gonna do today is...run laps." The gym teacher continued. "So...go!"

Everyone started running. Dark was in the lead, fallowed by Krad, and then me and Satoshi.

"Comeon Daisuke! You can run faster than that! I'm gonna beat ya!" Dark said in a sing song voice. I quickened my pace and I was just behind Dark. For some reason Dark slowed down and was running right next to Krad.

"You think it would be cheating if I used my wings?" Dark asked Krad.

"I don't know. Probably." Krad answered.

"Oh well..." Dark said casually. Big black wings sprouted from his back and he started flying ahead of me.

"That's not fair!" I yelled at him. I grabbed onto his legs and he just flew higher.

"Ah! Dark, let me down!" I yelled as soon as I saw how high up we were.

Before Dark could respond, I accidentally let go of his legs and started falling. I closed my eyes and braced myself to hit the hard surface below, but, after a couple of minutes of waiting, I decided to open my eyes. I saw Dark, looking down at me...he was carrying me! Bridal style! I could feel me face begin to heat up.

"Dark! Um..thanks for..ya know..catching me..." I said. Dark winked at me.

"Anytime. So, you wanna stay up here?" Dark asked. I looked all around, taking in the scenery. It was really quite breath-taking. I looked up at Dark again. His head was blocking out the sun, giving him a heavenly glow...he looked like an angel! I guess I was stareing at him for a while, because he said ,"Hey, are you checking me out?"

I could feel my face getting warmer and I knew I was blushing.

"N-no! Of course not! Hey, put me down!" Dark flew down slowly and eventually made it to the ground where he retracted his wings. The gym teacher must've been pretty mad at us (for reasons unknown) cause she gave us detention.

_Brrrrriiiinnnnngggg! _The bell rang and everyone ran out to get to their next class.

"I can't believe I got a detention! This is all your fault!" I said pointing at Daisuke.

"Hey, you didn't _have_ to grab my legs as I was flying away!" Dark said stubbornly. I really didn't have anything to say to that. It was true, after all.

The rest of the day went along pretty much normally. Krad and Satoshi also got detention. Krad got in a fight with a teacher and knocked him out. Unfortunetly, me and Dark couldn't stop him because, well, we weren't in that class, and hadn't known about it. So now me, Satoshi, Dark, and Krad are all in detention.

"Man, detention is sooooooo boring..." Dark said for about the tenth time in the past minute.

"Ok, we get it, you don't like detention. Shut up about it!" Krad yelled. The detention lady left a while ago and said she would be back in a while.

"Daaaiiiisssuuukeeee!" Dark whined.

"What?"

"I'm so bored!" He complained.

"What can i do?"

"I dunno...i'm just so bored...what are you reading Hiwatari?" Dark asked.

"Nothing you would be interested in." Satoshi replied, not taking his eyes away from the novel he was reading.

"Whatever...Krad, what are you doing?" Dark asked Krad.

"Nothing. Would you please just shut up already? Detention will be over in ten minutes." Krad said.

And things went like that for a while, eventually, Dark fell asleep. And when detention was over, none of us could manage to wake him up. We poked him, kicked him, Krad punched him. Satoshi threw a text book at him. But for some reason he would not wake up. So me, Satoshi, and Krad picked him up, and carried him to my house. He slept the whole way! About halfway through thr walk Krad just carried Dark by himself, it was faster and easier that way. When we made it to my house, we put Dark on my bed, and Krad and Satoshi left. After I watched them leave, I went back into my room and paced around.

"What seems to be the problem Daisuke?" Dark asked out of nowhere.

"Whaa! When did you get up Dark!" I asked a bit startled. I guess I wasn't expecting Dark to be awake.

"Well, you woke me up with all your pacing." Dark said sleepily.

"What? You mean that you couldn't wake up when we were all trying to wake you up earlier by kicking you and stuff, and then you just wake up because I'm pacing around?" I asked disbelieveingly.

"Yeah." Dark said simplely.

"...You're really wierd, ya know that?" I said.

"Like you're one to talk! Now, why were you pacing again?" Dark asked tiredly. Now that he mentions it, why was I pacing? Ever since me and Dark became separte people, I feel more awkward around him. I feel, restless...maybe because I'm not used to it yet, it's only been one day, after all.

"Um, no reason." I said quickly.

"Really?" Dark said curiously.

"Uh...yeah." I said nodding my head up and down quickly, and for some reason, I found myself blushing.

"Then...why are you blushing?" Dark asked. He was smirking at me...

"I..um..I'll be downstairs!" I said running out the door.

**Dark POV**

I was really tired for some reason, after Daisuke ran downstairs.

"I guess, I'm not used to being awake all day long...I'm just gonna...ZZZZZZ"

**Regular POV**

And as Dark slept, he dreamt of Daisuke...in a very not-for-kids way...

**Okies, and that's the end! Finally! Sorry it took so long! I still have writers block! Ish mad at writers block And I make you wait forever for this chapter and I come up with this crap! I'm sorry! Anyway, I want to know if anyone wants some KradXSatoshi in this fic! Oh! And thankies to all who reviewed last chapter!**

**vemon syringe, hittocerebattosai, The Kawaii Rijekuto, LupineLightning-IllusionDragon, Jade Cade, PhantomNight, Helbaworshipper, No ones shadow, StickmanRVR, thank you for reviewing! I thank you so much! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, if not...please don't kill me! R+R! I could always use some constuctive critisism and your opinins and ideas to make this fic better! Okies! Byebye!**


	4. Invitations and Daisukes affections

**Disclaimer: Okay, I still don't own DNAngel! And I really don't think I ever will! But, hey, can't blame me for dreaming, right? Right...? Right...! RIGHT!**

((Darks thoughts/speak to Daisuke))

(Daisukes thoughts/speak to Dark)

'Other people thinking'

"Talking"

_Dark or Daisuke thinking to themselves_

/Krads thoughts/

-Satoshis thoughts-

_Chapter 4: Invitations and Daisukes affections._

**Daisukes POV.**

I ran downstairs after that awkward moment with Dark. I've been feeling strange around Dark ever since we got separated, and it's kinda starting to freak me out.

"Dai, what are you doing up?" my mom asked.

"Umm, nothing, I just..couldn't sleep..."

"Oh I see...does it have anything to do with Dark?" she asked sweetly and a little too cheerfully.

"What! I mean..n-no...I mean...maybe...I'm don't know!" I yelled.

"Whats going on between you and Dark?" Kosuke asked walking down the stairs.

"Nothing! Nothing's going on between me and Dark!"

"Are you sure about that?" Emiko asked with a wink.

"Not really...I mean yes! I am sure!"

"Positive?" My dad prodded.

"Well, no...I'm not...Ahhh! What's wrong with me!"

"Do you keep blushing everytime he says something sarcastic?" Emiko asked.

"..Yeah..." I said slowly.

"Do you feel weak and start stuttering whenever he's around?" Kosuke added.

"...Yeah.." I said...for some reason I didn't like where this was going...

"Yep! Mmmhhhmmm! There's no doubt!" Emiko said happily.

"Yeah! I'm almost certain that's what it is." Kosuke added with less emthusiasm.

"What? W-what's wrong with me?" Now my parents were just creeping me out!

"Do you really wanna know?" Kosuke said slowly.

"Ya know, now I'm not so sure..." I said hesitantly.

"Too late! It would be cruel not to tell you! Daisuke, my son, you are..." Emiko stopped.

"Yeah?" I pressed.

"You...are..." She continued...

"Yes!" I practically yelled.

"You're in love with Dark!" She yelled equally loud.

"WHAT! I-IT CAN'T BE TRUE!" I yelled shaking my head.

"It is the truth! Now go! Go confess your true love!" Emiko said dramaticly.

"Are you insane! Dark can't ever know, or I'll never hear the end of it...besides..he doesn't...like me that way..." I said sadly realising that if I really did love Dark, he would never return my feelings.

"Ah! But you don't know that for sure!" Emiko said with a wink.

"Yes...yes I do...I'm going to bed..Thanks for the help..." I said sadly as I walked up the stairs to my room.

**Regular POV.**

Emiko and Kosuke watched as Daisuke walked up the stairs slowly with his head hanging down in defeat.

" Should...we tell Dark the good news...?"Emiko asked slowly once they heard the door shut to Daisukes room.

"No, I think we should let them work this out on there own. If their love was meant to be, then it'll find a way to work out." Kosuke said smiling warmly at his wife.

"Now, I think we should also go to bed." Emiko nodded in agreement and they made there way to there room and fell right asleep...

**Okay...this is the end of this chapter! Man, it didn't really turn out how I planned...and it was super short too! This was supposed to be part of the third chapter, but at the time, i just didn't know how to bring it up...so anyway, how was it? good? bad? horrible beyond all belief? There should be some SatoshiXKrad in the next chapter! Thanks to all who reviewed! Sorry, I'm too lazy to tell everyone who reviewed, but you know who you are! This was a really short chapter and i don't have a lot more time...school starts in about 15 mins and my bus comes in, like five minutes so i'll say who reviewed in the thrid chapter and this one in the next chapter cause right now I really gotta go! Okay, I hope you liked it and i so promise the next chapter will be wat longer and better! Anyway, r+r! have a nice day! **


End file.
